Ranma The Shell Bullet
by Enigma Hiyashi
Summary: RanmaScryed XOverFusion. Begins where anime began and expands from there.


Ranma, The Shell Bullet  
  
By, EnigmaHiyash  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. Nor do i own Scryed. I sure as hell wish i did but i dont. It sucks much ass. Any characters not in either of these two animation series is owned by myself.   
  
Send all Email Queries to TheRealGigabyte@msn.com  
  
If you wish to be a pre-reader then Email me. Ill give you hyper cool stuff like.... A cookie or ... something. Oh alright its completely free work but hey, you get to read stuff before the masses do. Dont look at me like that... It creeps me out.  
  
Ok For a basic premise or something on what the heck this is about:  
  
Ranma ½ + Scryed Cross/Fusion. Ranma is the shell bullet, Akane gets a special Mallet alter. Most others will become aparent in the long run. It starts around the beginning of the series but ill try and keep the useless crap to a minimum. Everyone knows how the opening to Ranma goes but i hope this is enough of a twist on it so that people dont get too disintrested in my writeing.  
  
Underlined text denotes speech using signs.  
  
'Single Quotes' are used for thoughts.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Nerima District is one of many districts of Tokyo. Its generaly known for its chaos and high number of unusual martial arts practiced there. For a long time the relative index of chaos and abnormality had been preaty low. That is until one spring day when everything took a walk into, the twilight zone.  
  
Several blocks away from the well known Tendo Dojo a pair of Martial Artists walked in one of the many spring showers that were known to occur in the area frequently. Most Nerimians had the sense to take protective rain gear or at least move rapidly through the storm, but these two walked at a sedate pace. What was unusual about the pair was that one of them was a panda wearing a very tight fitting Gi and carrying a large pack. The other figure was a relatively small buxom redhead with a pack nearly as large as she was tall! This unto itself wasant unusual, at least not for nerima. When the Redhead asked the panda questions and it seemed to answer with signs, That was unusual.  
  
"Where are we going Old-Man? You said we were heading back home?"  
  
I want to see my friend Soun before we go home. I sent him a letter before we left china telling him we were comeing. I cant break my word of honor!  
  
"Never stoped you before. What are we gona do when we get there?"  
  
Your going to pick your future fieonce. Its a matter of Honor!  
  
The Redhead stopped in her tracks and shook in obvious anger. She turned around shouting, "Well you can stuff your honor where the sun dont shine old-man! Im going back to china to cure my curse!" She Started walking back the way they had come. Ducking below a claw strike the two exchanged blows without really hurting each other much. The girl broke contact and gained some room from the panda. Holding out her arm she closed her fist one finger at a time.  
  
The panda seemed to sweat and changed its stance, as unusual as that is with a panda even trained in martial arts, to a much faster more defensive oriented technique.  
  
A strange rainbow colored energy seemed to emit from the girls body and with a loud SNAP and BANG three six inch holes appeared, a glowing dust with the same color scheme formed three curved spikes on her back that pointed off to her right. Her clenched arm split lengthwise into three slices. The weird glowing energy seemed to fill the gaps between her sliced arm. The dust solidified into a winding braid that bound the pieces of her arm back together. To add the final touch large pieces of interlocked armor formed over the braided arm to end in a wicked clawed gauntlet.  
  
With a cry she slamed a clenched fist into the ground and flew high and fast into the air above the panda. She left behind a crater the size of the holes already made by the forming of her alter. As she decended on the panda it rered up and lept away from the point of impact and used her head to bound further into the air. She crashed into the ground face first and left a rather large indentation of herself there. Before she could recover the panda came down holding a street sign and repeatedly beat the girl over the head to knock her out.  
  
People around stared at the Alter user who just got her ass handed to her by the panda, it growled at them making a threatening gesture to scare them off. It grabbed the girl and slung her over its shoulder.  
  
Insert Tendo Household scene announceing the fieonce  
  
Tendo Soun and Nabiki Backpedaled away from the front door as if all hells were on their heels. With a cry of, "Oh my!" Kasumi registered shock and concern in two simple words. Akane got ready to bring forth "Mallet-SAMA" to protect her family. After reaching the end of the hallway leeding to the dineing room a huge, relatively, panda bear dropped the struggleing bundle over its shoulder on its feet.  
  
"What the heck are you doing old-man! Your scareing them!"  
  
Soun saw the figure and recognized it as human and seemingly non-threatening. "Excuse me? You wouldnt happen to be.."  
  
She sighed and the action made her EXTREMELY well endowed brests bounce wildly, without any bra whatsoever. "Im Ranma Saotome, Sorry about this." She rubbed the back of her head where her pigtail flopped.  
  
Soun Rushed forward on the admission, completely ignorant of the action before that could drop most males at fifty paces with rageing boners. Opon grasping her and pulling her in tightly for an embrace of joy he noticed two things. First off she was quite wet and not a good thing to be gripping onto in any case. The second thing was the apparent overabundance of feminine sexual characteristics. "Oh Ranma My boy! URK."  
  
"Um, Daddy? I dont think 'Ranma' is a man at all," *Poke* *Poke* *Grope*, "definately not a man. He is a she." The ever frigid Ice Queen Nabiki groped and fondled the redhead's 'Assets' as Soun took a little mental nap.  
  
*Shiver* *Shiver* *Moan* "Could you please stop that?" Ranma Had to suppress the feelings that coursed through her cursed body... 'Damit! Why did it have to be a GIRL!'  
  
"NABIKI! Shes our guest!" Akane seemed to materialize behind Ranma and put on a smile that rated over 500 watts. "Hi! Im Akane. Would you like to be friends?"  
  
"Huh? Ok." She at first didnt know what the girl was saying as nabiki had started playing with her very hard nipples which showed clear as day through her wet silk shirt. She stood up to get out of range for those demonicaly pleasureable hands and was set opon by the 'cute' girl who wanted to be her friend.  
  
"We have a dojo, out back. Want to spar?"  
  
"Sure. Lead the way."  
  
  
  
The two made their way from the dineing room, where nabiki had begun reviveing their father and kasumi was getting a kettle of water for the well trained panda who had even held up a sign for it!  
  
The two entered the dojo and took their places oposite each other on either end. Ranma noticed the bricks around for normal breaking practice. Takeing an extremely loose stance that was designed to show lesser skill but in actuality it was an advanced stance designed for mobility in any direction. With a silent nod akane rushed forward and with a loud "KIYA!" tried to punch her head off with a single blow!  
  
Ranma flowed away from the attack and maintained her stance. As akane shot forward again and again with a miriad array of attacks and combinations she remained stedy with her dodgeing. She gauged her opponents skill and found it way below hers. Not wanting to be overly rude she tapped her opponent several places and then broke contact.  
  
Akane was furious. 'HOW DARE SHE JUST DODGE ME! IM THE BEST MARTIAL ARTIST IN NERIMA!... What the heck was that? A BEE STING! Ill show her!' "This time FOR REAL!" She shot forward using every scrap of strength available to her. She broke all her limits on speed and use of energy in that one single attack to crush her percieved enemy. Ranma saw it as if a drunken gorilla decided to try and slap a fly at fifty yards, it was horribly slow. She flipped over the punch and tapped the back of the girls head to signal a killing blow.   
  
'What.... The heck just happened? I was going all out and she still beat me?' "Your preaty good. At least your not a boy. I couldnt stand being beaten by a boy. You couldnt beat me in a real fight because i can use an alter but dont feel bad."  
  
Ranma goggled at the insane girl. 'What the heck is she talking about? I just kicked her ass and she still thinks i cant beat her? Does she really think i cant use an alter too?' She sighed and headed inside the house.  
  
As ranma came in Kasumi Waylaid her and sent her straight to the bath to get washed up. 'Ara, I hope those two get along. Akane doesnt have many friends she can share her intrests with. Lets hope she doesnt mind shareing a bath with her.'  
  
Insert Bath Scene + speech about the curses  
  
"We now know the true horrors of Jusenkyo."  
  
"Wait, How can we believe you about these 'curses.' Do you have any proof?" Nabiki could smell something fishy about the story but she wanted to confirm her suspicions.  
  
"How can i put this... Its easier to show you." Genma Grabbed Ranma And chucked him into the koi pond next to the dojo. A huge splash followed by a strangled gasp as the buxom redheaded Ranma-Chan surfaced from the pond. "What the hell did you do that for!"  
  
"Alas! My poor son is cursed to turn into a girl! Oh how it shames me so!"  
  
"Only because you kicked me into that goddam spring! DIE OLD-MAN!" She brought forward her fist and making three holes in the ground formed her altered right arm. With a cry she shot forward and punched the balding fat martial artist through the floor. She sighed and dismissed the alter as her anger abaited. Kasumi had a shocked face on as if she were to say her trademarked phrase. Nabiki looked like the cat who ate the canary. Akane looked at Ranma-Chan with a modicum of respect but hid it under a veil of anger.  
  
"You BROKE OUR FLOOR YOU PERVERT!" The broken pieces of wood where genma had broken through disapeared along with the tea and food on the table. She raised her hands up as a Giant Mallet formed in her hands with the words, "MALLET-SAMA" Emblazoned on the side. A rocket fired to asist the swing as she hit ranma with a resounding *CRACK* she sent the Aquatransexual Martial artist through the floor to join her father in the ground.  
  
"OOWWW"  
  
Akane snorted in disgust and left the table saying she was going to her room. The rest of the family just looked at the ranma shaped hole in the floor that emited a low moan.  
  
Author Notes: Preaty basic intro to it.  
  
Confirmed Alters:  
  
Ranma: Shell Bullet; Monotone Force Blast + Enhanced armor for Right arm only. Male form delivers more power while female form is faster and more agile.  
  
Akane: Mallet Sama; Really big hammer. Uses rocket booster to increase speed in a short distance. Directly transfers kenetic energy into the target.   
  
Potential Alters:  
  
Kasumi: Eternal Devote; Healing ability or intense stuning ability. Has the capacity to revive the recent dead if one sacrifices their lifeforce to do so. Extremely draining to use.  
  
Nabiki: Gold Rush; Generates gold coins that can be hurled at great speed or used as a distraction. Can turn that which she touches into gold.  
  
Soun: Endless Tsunami; Generates powerful compressed water blasts from tear ducts. Can control the fluid that they emit. At highest power can form a wave of water and control it.  
  
Ryuoga: Endless Persuit; Greatly increases his phisical attributes with layers of crystaline armor. However, it decreases his directional skills so he gets lost very easily when using it. He always seems to follow his target but is just not able to do it directly.  
  
Happosai: Radical Good Speed; Nuff said.  
  
Collogne: Absolute perception; Nuff said.  
  
More as i think them up or as people submit ideas for them to me.  
  
I really dont know if theres going to be any matchups yet but ill take suggestions for them. 


End file.
